


Freedom

by stharridan



Series: So Alive [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo and Orihime board a train to freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

Ichigo held onto her hand as she intertwined her fingers between his. She leaned against him, her face buried in his back. Words weren't needed as they sat there in the train, oblivious to the looks fellow passengers gave them. There were stares of affection and adoration while others, from the older generation, disapproved.

But Ichigo didn't care. He had her, she had him; the world was there for them to take. And they were running away to a distant land, one that neither has journeyed. Freedom, the promise of a happy family.

_Away_. Ichigo smiled to himself. _Far away._


End file.
